Printers provide many options for printing. A user can establish print settings that specify color and two-sided printing, for example. Print settings can be established on a control panel on the printer or on a computer running specialized software, known as a printer driver. Some printers, particularly those known as multi-function peripherals (MFPs), have an abundant variety of sophisticated features, such as paper size selection, image reduction/enlargement, image correction (e.g., brightness, contrast, sharpness adjustment), stamping (e.g., watermarking or copy guard), printing resolution (e.g., draft mode or high resolution), finishing (e.g., collating, stapling, hole punching, folding, and output tray selection), scanning, and fax transmission just to name a few. A common approach to handling many print settings is a graphic user interface with menus. The menus are often organized hierarchically, where one menu selection leads to another menu, which may lead to yet another menu. The menus would vary from one printer to another due to differences in printer capabilities. This approach presents a challenge for small mobile devices, such as smartphones, which have become ubiquitous. First, small mobile devices have a correspondingly small display screen, so a menu that is designed for a relatively large display screen of a desktop or laptop computer may be inappropriate for mobile devices. Second, mobile devices have relatively low computing and memory capacity, so users prefer software applications (apps) that are lightweight or streamlined. For these reasons, printer drivers for mobile devices have been developed with minimal print setting capability. Also, Mopria Print Service and AirPrint now exist to enable wireless printing from mobile devices. These conventional solutions typically limit print setting to features that are most common. However, a problem arises when a user wants to access sophisticated printer features, in which case a user will have to abandon the convenience of printing from a mobile device and resort to printing from a desktop or laptop computer with a full-featured printer driver. Accordingly, as printers become more sophisticated and more users come rely on mobile devices, there is a need for a way for users to take advantage of the full scope of a printer's capabilities.